


不在人间

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [4]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 诗篇、雕塑、魔鬼。
Relationships: 诗篇&雕塑, 雕塑&魔鬼
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496
Kudos: 2





	不在人间

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madendorphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madendorphin/gifts).



事情是这样的：雕塑说，诗篇，我们去爬山吧。诗篇很温柔地（诗篇自以为）回应：现在是凌晨四点，你有病吧。雕塑说，诗篇，再不走我们就赶不上城市边缘的日出了。诗篇磨磨蹭蹭。雕塑说，而且我约了人在那儿见，诗篇说，我都不知道你认识人，是谁啊，哪儿来的，哪年出生的，哪年去死？雕塑叹了口气，雕塑说：睡前故事。诗篇就开始收拾东西要跟雕塑走了。诗篇从来都非常好说服。你几乎都不用花费力气说服诗篇，因为诗篇就是这么的情难自已。  
好吧，那就城市边缘。诗篇捏着豆浆、生煎、葱油饼，你很难想象一个诗篇这个大小的人一个早上要吃这么多的东西。奇怪的是，城市边缘并不是三维的，更偏向四维或者二维，太阳在这里是一个巨大的平面，就在诗篇和雕塑的前后左右。这个太阳橘红，周围有一大片湖泊一样的光晕，诗篇感觉要疯了于是拿出一副完全没有用的粉色墨镜。这个太阳没有体积，只有距离。  
太亮了。诗篇说。你要见的人是谁啊，我该见吗，ta可怕吗？  
雕塑说：马上来了别催了。雕塑说：你为什么不买豆腐脑？我要吃豆腐脑。  
回去吃，诗篇说，那个不好打包，容易洒。你要吃甜的吗？我要吃甜的。她自顾自断言。  
诗篇看着城市。建筑物之间不可解释的巨大罅隙越裂越开，有什么人正扯着它从中爬出来，就像从悬崖之中爬出来，你知道？从黏糊糊的血腥的缝隙里诞生，但是缝隙却各自向两侧闭合了。而且这两侧之后再也不会能互相理解，而且它们是错开的，其中有着川流不息的人群，人群朝着各自的星星运行。万事万物循环的齿轮只交汇一瞬间，但是有人希望这一瞬间就是齿轮本身。  
此刻不是时刻，对吧？那都是我拿来骗人的。诗篇说。  
甜的也是骗人的。雕塑说，甜的是糖，豆腐没有味道。  
豆腐有豆腐味儿。诗篇反驳。  
从罅隙里爬出来一个魔鬼。很典型的一个魔鬼，长着红色箭头的尾巴，红色破陋的翅膀，他很高挑，棕色头发棕色眼睛，看起来柔韧同时脆弱，四肢颀长，沿着太阳的边缘爬得摇摇晃晃。然后他站在山上了，诗篇发现他眼睛里有泪光，这泪光她认为是晒出来的，但诗篇又隐约意识到他就是长不好了，他就是愈合不了。  
我发现这个故事就是没有结局。诗篇忽然说，我不会写强情节，我的情节被吃了，我只会无穷无尽地对话下去，如果不是知道了现代主义，我会认为我是个文盲。  
诗篇还发现雕塑并不看魔鬼。但只要雕塑看向魔鬼，雕塑的目光就死在了黑洞的视界。你知道吗？死掉的不是黑洞本身，死掉的是你卡壳的视界。因为你再挪不开目光了，而人间和非人间只有这一个透彻的黑洞，对你而言。  
魔鬼很礼貌、很温和地自我介绍道：我是魔鬼。  
诗篇没完没了地笑：我是诗篇。  
她有问题问你。雕塑说。  
我根本没有，我才认识人家。诗篇说，你是不是怕他啊？  
魔鬼听了之后坦诚地露出个受伤的表情。它转瞬即逝。  
我恨你。雕塑喃喃自语，我要杀了你，你会被千刀万剐。你最好碎纸万段。  
诗篇咧开嘴笑了。你有时候也得承认诗篇是个甜蜜的人，真的。诗篇说：我看见你从永无回响的间隔里爬出来。  
是的，魔鬼说，他眨了眨眼睛，很随意地坐在诗篇身边，好像他们旁边没有一个僵硬的、充满不解、充满忿恨的雕塑，而身后没有不落的太阳。  
但我猜你的愿望不是的。  
嗯。魔鬼看着雕塑：你的朋友真的很敏锐。  
只在这方面。雕塑短暂地瞥他一眼：你问她早饭花了多少钱试试？  
魔鬼没真的问。魔鬼微笑了。雕塑越发忿恨。  
雕塑的忿恨像太阳一样。诗篇忽然说。诗篇认为那很动人。我猜你的愿望和不可理解以及罅隙都相反。  
我希望人能互相等待。魔鬼说，我希望我们能弥合，我希望我们别错过，即使我们的怒吼也是真诚的，并且不为伤害后悔。  
诗篇没笑出来。呃，嗯，她说。她咬着豆浆吸管。嗯。两位数，我花了两位数。她又说。诗篇只是无话可说了， 因为这是很真切平实的愿望。你可以说，它背后蕴藏的虚无打败了幻想。比幻想更大的只有误解和虚无。无秩序。她想，混沌。  
你想爱能拥有秩序吗？诗篇艰难地问。这就涉及到诗篇的痛点了，她心头扎着箭而无法拔出的地方，因为我不想缩小爱的范围。她总结道。  
我知道不能。魔鬼注视着她慢慢地回答。而且你也看见了，是我制造的那些罅隙，或者说，是不可理解、无法沟通、无希望无秩序无语言的，野蛮的爱，生出了我。  
我没法不同于我的源头。魔鬼说。  
那你能做什么呢？  
我能记住。他回答，我能不忘怀。魔鬼把目光慢慢地转到雕塑的方向。我不能忘怀。他说。  
诗篇犹豫了一会儿，仍然伸出手拍了拍他的小臂。诗篇想做一个天真的能够碰碰他那个箭头尾巴的人。但诗篇也觉得窒息。这就是你能做的。诗篇说。  
我就是不明白。雕塑喃喃自语。我完全不理解，也不应该被吸引到这个地步。  
这就是不我。雕塑委屈地断言。  
诗篇翻了个白眼而且摇了摇头。魔鬼歉疚地微笑着。罪有应得。诗篇说。  
他们没一起吃早饭。

END.


End file.
